Reunion/Our heroes meet Blinkin/Meeting the Sheriff of Rottingham
Here's how '''Reunion, Our heroes meet Blinkin, and Meeting the Sheriff of Rottingham '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Queen Chrysalis: Robin of Loxley, eh? I know Mac has a lot of friends, but I feel like he would've mentioned you. Robin of Loxley: Why, you must be Queen Chrysalis. (indicating our heroes) Ah, hello, old friends! Rainbow: Robin, is that you? Robin of Loxley: Yes! Viggo: You're back from the crusades? Robin of Loxley: Yes! Fizzlepop: And alive? Robin of Loxley: Yes. Blinkin: Who are they? Robin of Loxley: Blinkin, Ahchoo, I would like you to meet Team Adventurous. Ahchoo: Fancy. Cozymonster: a village boy's screams What the?! Starlight: Okay, calm down. What's the matter? Village Boy: They're after me! Icebat: Who is? something What the? Sheriff of Rottingham: Over that boy hand! Snotlout: What? Sheriff of Rottingham: (groans) Hand over that boy. Trixie: And who is so ignorant to demand it? Sheriff of Rottingham: The Sheriff of Rottingham. his hair, and his horse's Mac Grimborn: And what did the boy ever do? Sheriff of Rottingham: He was caught poaching in the king's forest. He "deered" to kill a king's "dare." (chuckles then groans) Dared to kill a king's deer. Uglyghost: (chuckles) Killing a deer? That's an offensive? Sheriff of Rottingham: One punishable by death. Where have you been? Trixie: The Great & Powerful Trixie was helping to lift the Curse of the Aztec Gold and Repaying the Blood Money for all eternity! Snotlout: What? Sheriff of Rottingham: How dare you talk me in that fashion? And who are you? Trixie: We are called "The Humble and Heroic Team Adventurous." Sheriff of Rottingham: Oh, yes. Yes, I've heard of you. using her magic to turn Rottingham upside down Rainbow, and Duchess laugh Sheriff of Rottingham: I was angry at you before, Miss Glimmer, but now I'm really pissed off! Ocellus: Well, if I was loose on a horse, I'd be pissed ''on. '' Celestia chuckles Sheriff of Rottingham: You know that wasn't a very smart thing for you to have done, Miss Glimmer. I'll pay for this! our heroes look at them ''You'll ''pay for this! Kill them! shocked as Starlight attempts to use her magic on him Wait, I've...changed my mind. Hector: Wise decision. Starlight: So, until we meet again, have a safe journey. a spark with her magic Mind the big rocks! Leonardo: Magic? Raphael: Whoa, hocus-pocus. This Turtle needs focus. Donatello: It's only magic until the science guys mind the "Mane-any" big rocks! chuckles as Trixie rolls her eyes Venus de Milo: Not everything is science, Donatello. Starlight: Good riddance to bad rubbish. Village Boy: And thank you for saving me life mi'lady. And I shall told everyone that I've seen that there's 1 man in England, and a team of heroes who aren't afraid to stand up to Rottingham and his men. Oroku Saki: Good. Tell them that. And tell them that we will uncover this Team Diabolical 2.O., end their tyranny, right the wrongs, restore the throne, protect the forest, introduce folk-dancing, and bring peace to Sherwood Forest once and for all, once John and Rottingham are defeated. You have our word. Village Boy: Yes, yes. Good, good. Well, it's getting dark, and I gotta go home alone now. Reformed Evil Emperor Zurg: Good point. Village Boy: Bye. then runs away Jestro: Wow. Robin of Loxley: What an unusual child. Snotlout: Heh. No kidding. Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers